Caught Red Handed
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: From the bar to the sheets...Megan and Tommy are caught...red handed.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline. Thanks for all who read and please check out "One Chance to Make a Change." One-shot! **

There they sat, shots in both their hands and laughter filled the air. They were happy; content to be in one another's company although neither would admit it. Megan's laugh resounded in Tommy's ear as he told her that she didn't have one up on him. Her smile spread across her face and she swore Tommy's heart stopped in that moment. The buzz of the alcohol and the feeling of attraction between them was definitely starting to get to Megan. She was on her sixth shot of tequila and the bartender had just brought out four fresh new shots. Tommy on the other hand was way pass go. He was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol but that didn't stop his surging adrenaline to both heads as Megan laughed and shifted in her seat next to him.

"You know what my instincts tell me," asked Megan as she picked up her seventh shot of the night "This was all a ploy to get me here."

"Well if that's the case, then why are you here?" Asked Tommy quite curious of the answer. He was still as witty sober as he was drunk.

Megan quietly swallowed her shot and blushed. She couldn't reply to that. She had absolutely no comeback for his remark.

Tommy found it intriguing to puzzle Megan at times. He was glad she had accepted going to the bar with him and he couldn't help the memories that flooded his head as he sat with her. All they did in New York and how they had mind-blowing sex with one another. He remembered it all, or at least all that he wanted to remember. Quickly being brought down off his high horse by Megan, definitely told him she wasn't all the way over their little breakup. After her reintegration of his infidelity, Tommy knew he was back in the hot seat.

"You aren't going to let me live that down are you?" Tommy asked playfully but knowing full well she wasn't. He decided to switch gears with her and just be straight forward. "Ok, let's just check into that hotel…maybe we'll regret it in the morning, maybe we won't. Let's try it."

As Megan scoffed in laughter, the twitch between her legs was certainly telling her to throw caution to the wind and go for it. Megan regained her composure and decided it was time to turn in. She couldn't let herself go there…if she did, things would change drastically. Patting him on the shoulder, Megan smiled and excused herself.

Heading out the door, Megan walked past a couple making out and her heart thumped in her chest loudly. She was truly missing that companionship and all she had to do was turn around and go back to the bar. Deciding 'the hell with it' Megan spun around and headed back to where she had abandoned Tommy. Blushing to herself for being such a school girl and giving in to temptation, Megan couldn't wait to get her paws all over Tommy. Little did she know someone had already filled that spot.

Megan's heart sank to her feet as she watched some young blonde lean in all over Tommy. The girl was obviously smitten with him, but she couldn't quite get a read on him. She couldn't feel more like a fool if she tried. She stood there hopeless and upset after letting herself stoop down to his level. She should've kept walking but that would've been too easy. She wanted the excitement that the couple was sharing and now she would never get it.

All of a sudden, Megan realized that Tommy had seen her. Brown eyes met blue and in an instant, Megan was flying out of there. She couldn't face him and his lame ass excuse for the fake blonde Barbie. She just knew that she needed to get out of there and quick.

Tommy had hoped Megan would change her mind, but he couldn't trust that she would. After she had left, a random girl had approached him. He wasn't interested at all, but she could entertain him for the time being. It wasn't until Tommy tried to turn his head from her grasp that he caught sight of Megan. She was back at the bar, but she was staring at him with such a sad look on her face. Tommy knew that the picture she was obviously reading into was definitely the reason for her expression. He pushed away from the blonde and called after Megan only to see her back side and hear her heels clicking away as fast as they possibly could.

Megan was almost running up the steps when she heard her name for the second time. She refused to turn around. She couldn't let him see the hurt and pain that he had caused in her. Not only had she let her guard down, but she had allowed feelings to resurface that she shouldn't have.

"Megan, stop!" Tommy yelled, but she never did.

It wasn't until she was about to round the corner of 16st and Buron, that Tommy caught her arm and stopped her. She felt his grasp and him pulling her back to him but she refused to turn around. How could she face his sarcasm about her wanting what he wanted after she had tried her best not to let her feelings show.

"Megan, let's talk," Tommy tried, but it didn't work.

Megan jerked away from him only to feel Tommy pull her back to him. This time she did turn around and her feelings were written all over her face. "We have nothing to talk about. I slipped up; you win, it's over, Tommy."

"Will you stop. You didn't slip up and what you saw in there was nothing. She approached me and I wasn't interested."

Megan scoffed; _all men were interested in young, sexy blondes._ The frown on her face told him she didn't believe him. Why should she when clearly there was something going on.

Tommy huffed and pulled Megan into his embrace. He watched her pull away and he pulled her right back. He didn't care how long this process took; he knew he wasn't going to give up this easily.

"I'll say this Tommy; you sure do know how to pull them. I wasn't even gone thirty seconds." Megan couldn't deny how handsome Tommy was, nor could she deny his flirtation with women.

Tommy had had enough. She was going to listen whether she wanted to or not. "Dammit Megan. I wanted you, hell I want you. You are the one playing hard ball. I'm not going to be stuck here going out of my way for you to just turn me down every time."

He let her go and was glad she didn't walk away. Maybe he was getting through to her? "I want you back, I have since I got to Philly but you keep pushing me off. I am human and I do have feelings and needs. I want you to fulfill all aspects but if you aren't willing, then someone else will."

That was it for Megan; she began to storm away. He was right and the way she felt about him only made his last comment sting a little more. She felt a force upon her and he back colliding into a brick wall. Her eyes sprung to life and her lips parted lightly as she realized what was going on. Tommy was attacking her. He was kissing and sucking on her neck, his hands roamed her body, and he pressed into her as if his life depended on it. She tried her hardest to fix her lips to tell him to get the hell off of her, but the friction and electrifying sensation was overloading her mind and flooding her panties. She felt herself lifting up her leg and rolling into Tommy as their bodies heated each other up. Grabbing his head, Megan kissed him harshly, releasing all of her anger and frustration out on him.

Finally pulling away, Tommy looked at her. Her breathing was heavy and her face looked flushed. She looked amazing if he had to say so himself and he wanted to make love to her over and over again.

Megan stared at Tommy, realizing that she truly was missing out. He had proven himself, but was he really worth the risk? "Skip a hotel; let's go back to your place." Her mind was finally made up and she wasn't going to lose him a second time.

* * *

Arriving at Tommy's place thirty minutes later, the neighbors would've thought some teenagers had moved in next door. Megan and Tommy exited the elevator kissing each other in a frenzy as their hands searched each other's bodies. They stumbled to the door as Tommy managed to found locate his keys. Yanking them from him, Megan unlocked the door and stumbled in with Tommy right on her heels. The door slammed shut and the lock clicked before they began to devour one another again.

Kicking off her shoes, Megan began to undress herself and slowly walked backwards towards Tommy's couch. She watched his eyes roam her body hungrily and she couldn't wait to see what she had been missing all these years. Unfortunately for her, her cell phone began to ring. Huffing, Megan grabbed it from her purse and answered.

"Megan."

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Joan's voice blasted through the phone.

Tommy stumbled over to Megan and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't care who she was on the phone with, he wanted to be near her. He could hear the distinct voice of her mother and he realized that it was indeed Joan on the phone.

Megan didn't bat a lash when she felt Tommy embracing her, but she squirm in his arms as he began to kiss and suck on her neck and shoulder. He was now supporting all his weight on Megan while she talked with her mother and he was starting to make noise as well.

"Mom, I'm busy. Can we talk tomorrow?" Megan asked.

Joan furrowed her brow, "Are you out with someone?"

Megan hated herself for letting her mother read her over the phone. "Does it matter, I'll call you tomorrow." Hanging up, Megan tossed her phone onto the kitchen counter and turned her attention back to Tommy.

"Where were we?" Megan asked seductively as she kissed her partner.

"We were right here," Tommy said as he hoisted Megan up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her as he led her to his bedroom. Slowly laying her down on the bed, Tommy tore off his jacket and shoes, and then proceeded with his shirt. Once that was off, He leaned down and ravished Megan's lips. He then lifted her a little as he unzipped the back of her dress letting the top fall half way off her shoulders. _She was so beautiful_ he thought. Capturing her lips once more, Tommy pulled away from her and pulled the away the fabric of her red dress, exposing her beautiful chiffon black lace, Victoria secret lingerie set.

"Do you always come prepared," Tommy asked playfully.

Megan smiled bashfully, and smirked. She couldn't get enough of his witty comments. Reaching up and pulling him down for another earth shattering kiss, Megan was so elated that he had chosen to fight for her. She moaned and reached between them to unzip Tommy's jeans. He let her tug at his jeans for a minute, lowering his head to kiss the curvature of her neck and down towards the upper part of her breast.

Yanking his jeans down completely, Megan could feel Tommy's steel rod against her thigh. It was taking all of her not to flip him over and ride him into oblivion. She smiled sweetly as she felt him tugging at her bra straps and kissing lightly on her breasts.

"Oh yes, Tommy," Megan purred in Tommy's ear.

Taking hold of her breasts, Tommy lowered her bra just enough to see the nipple as he took it into his mouth and sucked gently. The moan that escaped Megan's mouth sent chills down his spine and hardened his penis. He continued to nibble and caress her breasts as his hands pulled lightly at the loose fabric of lace that covered her tender mound. Unhooking her bra completely, Tommy threw it on the ground and began to kiss her from her breast to her navel.

Parting her legs, Tommy smiled as he blew lightly on her clit and watched her shiver in excitement. Kissing all over her mound, Tommy sucked lightly on her nub as his hands caressed her breasts. She jerked and moaned as he continued to suck her dry. Deciding he wasn't going to have her lose control just yet, Tommy extracted himself from her inner thighs and slung his boxers to the ground. It was her turn to be the instructor.

Straddling his hips, she pressed her lips to his chest, and sucked hard on one of his nipples. She watched as he jerked with anticipation and the way he gripped her ass made her only entice him more. Nothing was said. He groaned low in her ear as she guided him into her. _Damn she felt good_ he thought to himself. His groan as he moved deep inside her while she met his thrusts were incredible.

Megan moaned his name once; twice. It was slow and it was good, unspoken comfort from one person to another. Sliding her body up and down his shaft, Megan winced at how thick and long Tommy was. She remembered how she would hurt for hours and a few times days after having mind-blowing sex with him. Slowly lowering herself to him, she kissed him languidly and before she knew it, she was on her back. Megan loved that Tommy took control. He was always unpredictable and she appreciated that in a since. He pumped hard into her, slow and steady as he pleased her with his tongue and his hand.

Soon after she had come twice and on the third round, Megan was waned. Her breathing was erratic and she pussy throbbed heavily. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over. Her body had convulsed greatly from the first two orgasms and Tommy was definitely working on her third. She could hear him panting from above and she knew he was trying his best to hold out.

Slowly she watched as he moved his hand from above the headboard and between them to her clit. He pushed her legs up higher, going deeper inside her. Licking his index and fore finger, Tommy began to massage Megan's clit. His thrusts sped up as he felt her pulsating against him. He could feel the erratic rhythm of her body straining to release its tension and ecstasy.

Sucking on her neck gently, Tommy leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Let go for me baby. Do it just like you use to."

Megan breathed out slowly as she began to lose control of her body. The more pressure he applied to her clit, the more she jerked and convulsed sporadically. A few minutes later and Tommy was thrusting harder into Megan as she began to ride out her ecstasy. As he dug deeper, the harder and faster they came. Megan's eyes began to roll to the back of her head and Tommy felt himself exploding. He thrusts into her one last time as he spewed his seed then fell next to her. He could see her coming down from her high as he pulled her into his embrace.

She smiled as she realized what Tommy had done. Curling her body into his and positioning her head into the crevice of his neck, Megan knew she would sleep better than she had in years.

* * *

Morning came too early for the both of them. They lay in bed, spooning one another as the sun rays flowed through Tommy's sheer curtains.

Megan was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open and a smile graced her face as she realized the weight and warmed of his body behind her. She felt secure and protected with him there. Megan also felt sore as she tried to adjust herself in bed. Giggling to herself, she was surely not going to be wearing any heels today; she would definitely need a break from those after the night she had encountered. Feeling movement from behind her, she pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"Good morning," she announced without turning over.

Tommy smiled. He had won her back; she was in his arms, in his bed, and sharing this moment with him. He kissed her shoulder and replied, "Good morning beautiful."

Megan rolled over to face him. Though last night had ended wonderfully, they still needed to set some ground rules about work and their new found relationship. "Tommy, I'm glad we are back together but we have to be careful at work."

Tommy nodded. He knew how secretive Megan was about relationships so he knew this was going to be a part of their relationship. "I'm fine with whatever you decide, as long as you are here with me."

Megan grinned. She was truly enjoying the moment. For the first time in a long time she was happy and that was something to celebrate. Her celebration was short lived as her phone began to ring. Racing into the kitchen to answer, Megan didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Megan Hunt."

"Tell Tommy next time you two decided to have sex, not to call me and record it on my voicemail."

Megan was mortified. Who in the hell was this and how were they going to explain themselves if anyone found out? "Who is this?"

"Megan don't act coy with me, I'm not going to say anything, but please keep it out of the workplace." A click then the line went dead. Of all people Megan thought that Tommy could've butt dialed, why in the hell did it have to be her boss.

**The end! Hope you guys truly enjoyed it. I couldn't resist! Review please! **


End file.
